starfyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Terrible Trio
The Terrible Trio, known in Japan as the Dire Pirate Squad, is a group of villains in The Legendary Starfy ''whose objective is to capture Bunston under Mashtooth's orders. As shown by their match with Starfy later in the game, their names and concepts are derived from the game "Rock-Paper-Scissors"; Ronk refers to a rock, Papes resembles paper, and Snips is based on scissors. In Japan, Snips, Ronk, and Papes are each known as '''Jan', Ken, and Pon, respectively. Snips Snips is the serious leader of the Terrible Trio. When Ruby healed papes and Ronk, she was angry. Her age is 17, yet her developed appearance could suggest that she is relatively older compared to Ronk and Papes. Her outfit is composed of a hot pink mask with large bunny ears, a cape, white gloves, and a blue suit which covers most of her body. During battle, Snips uses bombs as her means of attack and protects herself with a forcefield immune to Star Spins. As a result, Starfy cannot directly hit her with the move but must instead reflect her bombs, which can come in contact with her barrier to inflict damage to her. As Snips' health goes down, she will begin to repel the bombs if little force is applied to them. She can also teleport to change position, despite that, she doesn't use her teleportation ability besides the battle. Toy Description "Snips is the leader of the trio chasing Bunston. Everything goes through her! She drops more bombs than a bad stand up comedian!" Ronk The strongest member of the Terrible Trio, Ronk is dim-witted, yet powerful and greatly sympathetic towards his allies. Like Snips, his age is unknown, although it is possible he could be fifteen years of age. Being the brawn of the team, he is a muscular and bulky character; he has large yellow teeth, spiky green hair, purple overalls and thick yellow arms with brown stripes. In battle, Ronk attacks by punching repeatedly while running. As his health goes down, he will proceed to run faster, making it more difficult to avoid his attacks. Toy Description "For such a big lug, Ronk is pretty quick. Not the smartest baddie around, but his heart is as big as his fists!" Papes Papes is the younger brother of Snips and the planner of the Terrible Trio. A short and talkative guy, he is responsible for coming up with most of the group's plans, which in most cases, are foiled by Starfy's and Starly's heroic actions. Papes is light purple in color and wears green tights, as well as a long blue hat on the top of his head. When fighting against Starfy, he uses a shield and tries to barge into him with it, but can easily be blown backward by his Star Spin. Unlike his colleagues Ronk and Snips, he is only capable of jumping small distances. Toy Description "Papes has a big mouth that always gets him in trouble. Lucky for him, he's got a sheild that's as big as his yapper!" The Paper-Cut Crusher This technique was first mentioned in Note No. 46: Snips's Diary- "The Forbidden Technique!": I don't like the way things are going! '''The big boss is completely wrong!' Up to now I wasn't sure, but this is awful! Ugh, what are we going to do?! I wish we could just 'use the forbidden technique '''to get Bunston and go home! And was continued in Note No. 49: Terrible Trio Note- "The Forbidden Technique": What?! That technique will take huge amounts of energy from us! We need to save it for an emergency! And if we don't work together as a team, it might not even work! If we do the Paper-Cut Crusher, we need to be very focused and very careful! It was finally used in Level 7-4, where they challenge Starfy to a game of Rock, Paper scissors. But later on, they became a traitor to Mashtooth and used the Paper-cut Crusher on him (Level 8-4). Category:Enemies Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:The Legendary Starfy Bosses Category:Densetsu no Starfy 5 Bosses Category:Villains Category:The Legendary Starfy Characters Category:Kids